1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to memory devices, and more particularly to devices and methods for forming resistive random access memories with reactive contacts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Resistive random access memory (RRAM) is considered a promising technology for high-density and high-speed non-volatile memory applications. In RRAM cells, a dielectric layer, which is normally insulating, can be made to conduct through a conduction path or conducting filament formed after application of a sufficiently high voltage and current. The conduction path formation can arise from different mechanisms, including vacancy formation, defect generation, metal migration, phase change, etc. Once the conduction path is formed, it may be reset (disconnected, resulting in high resistance) or set (connected, resulting in lower resistance) by an appropriately applied voltage and current.